


The Cinema Trip

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Series: The Doctor's Domestic Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Chloe decides to take the Doctor to the cinemas thinking it would be a fun experience for them since they are always going travelling in the TARDIS and not enough human adventures. So a human adventure for a change, but it doesn't quite go to her plans, but it doesn't bother her in the end.





	The Cinema Trip

It was a quiet Sunday morning at Chloe’s apartment. Last night her and The Doctor had what the Doctor would call “A friendly sleepover” even though he never slept when he was at Chloe’s. They were sat at the kitchen counter, indulging in some Brazilian coffee that the Doctor had stashed in the TARDIS. While the Doctor sipped at his coffee and stared at the window, she pondered over some thoughts of what ‘human' and domestic activity she wanted to involve the Doctor in today. 

“So, Doctor…?” she said, pulling his attention from the window and back to her.

“Mmm…?” he mumbles, taking another deep gulp from the cup… “Hm, good coffee. Remind me to go back there!” 

“I was thinking…” Chloe began. 

“That’s never good…” the Time-Lord joked and then laughed. 

“Ha-ha, very funny Doctor. No, I was thinking about something for us to do today”

“What are your thoughts then?” The Doctor said finishing his coffee and placing the cup firmly on the bench in front of him. 

“I was thinking maybe a movie or maybe a walk on the beach or something.” Chloe smiled, but the Doctor just shrugged his shoulders at her. 

“Sure, whatever you want to do. But wouldn’t you rather go for a trip, to I don’t know, mars maybe…” the Doctor swinging himself around the breakfast counter. 

“Um… Doctor…” Chloe began but got interrupted by the now overexcited Time-Lord. 

“Oh, oh, how ‘bout the moon again? That was fun, right…?” he said, jumping around like a small child. 

“Doctor…” Chloe said again, still to no avail. 

“How about The Winter Festival in the Thames… River and I went there a long time ago, my fourth regeneration or something….” He rambled on, pacing the kitchen. 

“Doctor!” Chloe half shouting, causing the Doctor to pause in his tracks and cower down. 

“What are you shouting for lass?” he asked with a sad frown. 

“I am sorry to frighten you, but I wanted your attention. How about we do something human, I was thinking we could go see a movie?” 

“Huh? A movie? And what do you mean go see one? We have a TV and DVD here.” The Doctor interjects. 

“Doctor, it’s fun to go out and see movies too. Plus, there’s this one called “IT” that I really want to see. Come on, let’s go see it… please Doctor?”

“Chloe…. How about a travel in space instead?” the Doctor coaxed her. 

“No Doctor. Come on, let’s see this movie together. I want to get you to learn domestic stuff too.” Chloe said.

“Chloe! I am a Time-Lord, domestic isn’t my cup of tea.” The Scottish accent really protruded that time. 

“Oh, come on!” Chloe said. “Don’t make me get on my knees…” she said with her puppy eyes that made the Doctor usually fall for everything. 

And as usual, they worked, the Doctor giving into Chloe’s request to go to the cinemas. Before the Doctor could object any further, Chloe had wrapped a navy scarf around his neck, a white one around hers, and had him out of the door, in the car before he could say “TARDIS”. Chloe drove for about 10 minutes before they arrived at the local movie theatre. Chloe runs to buys tickets while the Doctor scans the area with the Sonic Screwdriver. 

“Doctor, what are you doing with the Sonic out?” she asked. 

“Just checking.” He said firmly. 

“For…?” 

“Nothing in particular.” 

“Ok, fine. Well we can head into the cinema now. The movie starts in 10 minutes.” Chloe said. 

He nods and follows behind her like a lost puppy, not knowing what Chloe’s aim was about this experiment. Why did she insist on doing things like this? After what seemed forever, and the Doctor’s non-stop complaining about the amount of people in the theatre, they finally found their seats, Chloe takes a seat and watches the Doctor collapse into his chair, panting, trying to catch his breath. 

“You act so old Doctor…” she teased him, playfully. 

“I am old Chloe. I am 2000 years old.” He said back. 

The movie soon started and so far, the Doctor was not impressed with what he saw… his mind just rolling over what he had seen. 

‘Kid named Georgie sailing his boat down the street (Nothing weird about that right?) He then chases after it and accidentally runs into a roadblock (Ouch! Stupid Pudding Brain) The boat sails to the end of the street until it falls into the sewer. Georgie runs to try and get it, worried that Bill will be mad. (It’s just a paper boat, why would he)’

At this point, the Doctor’s mind is racing with thoughts, and how stupid this movie seemed to a person with his type of mind.

‘As he looks into the sewer, a pair of yellow eyes emerge. (Maybe he should have a Sonic) They belong to an entity calling itself Pennywise the dancing clown (played by a Pudding Brain called Bill Skarsgard – might need to sonic him.). Pennywise playfully speaks to Georgie before offering him his boat back. Georgie reaches for it, (Didn’t your parents teach you not to talk to strangers – stupid Pudding Brain) only for Pennywise to grab his arm and sink his massive teeth into it. The creature rips off Georgie's arm and leaves him crying for Bill before dragging him down into the sewers (Wow, what a horrible entrance to the movie.)

The Doctor suddenly overwhelmed by what he had just seen, cowered into Chloe’s shoulder. 

“Doctor, what’s wrong?” she whispered. 

“That’s a terrible way to start a movie. Parents allow their kids to watch his!” He said quietly.

“Well I suppose so Doctor. Now come on, quiet down, the movie’s on.” She warned, ruffling his hair quickly. 

He grumbled to himself before regaining his posture on the chair. He looks up at the screen and pays attention for a little while, all while thinking what a boring, non-scary movie this was. This was supposed to be horror! Yeah, not even scary, not for a Time-Lord like his self. This was going to be a long movie…. 

15 minutes later, he couldn’t sit still due to being pure and utterly bored from this movie. He thought about moving but noticed Chloe had a tight grip on his arm, obviously the movie had been slightly scaring her, she never had this much physical contact with the Doctor because Chloe should have picked up that he didn’t like the whole physical contact side of their friendship. 

Another half an hour passed. This time, the Doctor was dozing off, the movie was boring him to the point where he was dozing off despite the sound of many other people in the theatre gasping and yelping whenever something apparently scary happened, and despite the increasing grip on his arm, he couldn’t help but doze off. The movie just wasn’t interesting him at all. It was just BORING! 

At the end of the movie, Chloe looks over to the Doctor. He had slumped over on her shoulder, and she had thought it had been for comfort since the cinema chairs weren’t very comftable and to save his back from the aching pain after sitting in the chair for a good two hours. But to her disappointment, she found he had slumped because he had fallen asleep, and once the sound of the movie stopped, she could hear him slightly snoring. She giggled softly because he looked content and comftable but at the same time she was upset because she wanted him to watch this with her but went to SLEEP!!! 

“Doctor…,” she nudged his cheek with her shoulder… 

Nothing but a sleepy mumble… and another snore.

“Wake up…” she said nudging him a bit harder this time… 

Turns out she had frightened him, he bolted up in his chair, tugging at his jacket for the sonic screwdriver and looked around the room for danger. 

“Wha, what…” he said. 

“Doctor! I can’t believe you!” she scoffed, turning her back to him. 

Him confused at what was going on, turned his attention, placing the screwdriver in his lap and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“What happened? What did I do?” he said suddenly sounding saddened. 

“You went to sleep! During the movie” she replied. 

“Did I?” he said shocked. He hadn’t realized. 

“YES!” She was offended. 

“I am so sorry Chloe. It must have been not keeping my attention or I just needed a cat-nap. I am so sorry.” He said. 

“Hmm…. Come on… let’s go.” She said, throwing him a sad glance before getting up and heading out of the theatre with the Doctor hot on her heels, feeling bad. 

“I can’t believe you fell asleep during the movie.” She announced again after they arrived back at Chloe’s apartment.

“I said I was sorry.” He gestured putting his arms around her.

She melted into his arms. “We are doing hugs now! Wow I can’t keep up!” she laughed.

“This is what humans do when they are sorry right?” the Doctor giggled.

“I suppose so why?” Chloe beamed at him as his head fell to her shoulder.

“I am apologising in human language.” he giggled again. 

“Oh, your silly, Doctor. I forgive you.” Chloe laughed. 

They laughed and continued their night watching movies until they fell asleep…

Mission sort of accomplished… the Time-Lord’s first human activity, but maybe next time she'll find something that will keep him awake… and interested. 

The End :)


End file.
